


like i'll never be the same

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: "Good," Mr. White says with some surprise, as if he's shocked at the quality of Jesse's work.Jesse knows he should probably be annoyed about that.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	like i'll never be the same

"Good," Mr. White says with some surprise, as if he's shocked at the quality of Jesse's work.

Jesse knows he should probably be annoyed about that. And God, he is. It's just that the annoyance takes a backseat to the weird little _thrill_ he gets whenever Walt says something nice about him.

It's been happening more and more lately.

His stomach aches.

He's tired.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. White," Jesse says. He pauses while zipping up his hoodie, unsure if he should finish his question. But he already started asking and Mr. White is looking at him, waiting for him to continue. He doesn't _seem_ annoyed. He's just standing there, almost patient. Jesse takes a deep breath and pulls himself together, "Do you wanna, maybe, go see a movie or something?"

Mr. White goes still.

Jesse freezes too, unaware that he’s zoning out on Mr. White’s face. He tries and fails to quell the anxiety rearing its ugly head.

_What is wrong with me? He’s busy, of course he is. He has a family, a wife. He doesn’t want to spend one more minute with me than he absolutely has to. Wh-_

“Sure,” Mr. White says eventually, nodding as he does. “Do you have a specific movie in mind?”

“Uh...” Jesse says, lamely. “I didn't think you’d actually say yes…”

“You asked even though you thought I’d say no?” Mr.White asks with a smile. He looks nice like this. When he's relaxed and all the tension in his face is gone. Maybe it's only for this one moment, but _he's_ the one who put this expression on Mr. White's face.

The realization makes his stomach do a weird flopping thing, like a fish plucked out of the water and dropped onto hard-packed dirt. Or maybe like that time when he and Badger went to the fair when they were younger. To pick up chicks, Badger had claimed, when really they just ended up eating too much greasy food and going on all the rides.  
When they stopped at the top of the Ring of Fire, hanging upside down, he remembers thinking he might actually come loose. And the thought that chased that one, that falling might not be so bad.

To fly for just a couple seconds.

Maybe it's like that.

Jesse realizes he's been staring at Mr. White for too long. He swallows, mouth dry suddenly.

“I just thought I'd take a chance.”


End file.
